The Phantom of the Opera Rewritten
by ChristineMaria
Summary: It's the story of The Phantom of the Opera, but changed a bit. It starts off 3 years before the events of "Don Juan" and it includes my OC and how she would fit in to the story. What if another woman stole the phantom's heart before Christine came along?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**I DO NOT OWN THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA. I just obsess over it…It is based on the musical, it is under the category for the movie, because I couldn't find the category for the musical under musical….go figure…. Enjoy and please review!**

**~Chapter 1~**

The year is 1879 (3 years before the Don Juan incident) and the opéra populaire is expecting The Royal Opera's most renown soprano to perform a solo concert at 8:30. It is now 5:00, and people are running around backstage, preparing dressing rooms, and costume fittings, sending flowers to rooms, preparing makeup, all for this woman. The manager of the opera house couldn't be more overjoyed, the opera has been the busiest it's been in years, and with this "celebrity" coming to perform, he'll be swimming in profit.

Meanwhile, a ballet practice is taking place on stage. The company is getting ready for their performances of Don Giovanni that will resume the next day. As the ballet dancers are watching the stage hands and crew run around like chickens without heads, they whisper to each other and gossip jealously about the young soprano that will steal their stage from them.

"I hear she gets paid 50 francs per performance..." said one ballet girl to another.

"I heard the only reason she's here is because she's losing money in England." another voice laughed quietly.

"I heard she had to sleep with the manager in order to perform here!" one said and the group of girls laughed.

"Enough! That's disgusting and she would ever do such a thing!" Meg Giry said as she interrupted their cruel laughter.

"Have you ever met her, Meg?" asked the snobbish girl who made the remark.

"Well no, but-"

"Then you don't know that she didn't."

"And you don't know that she did."

"Enough! Ladies, do not talk about that woman in such a manner! You don't know anything about her and it is none of your business either now get back to practice!" yelled Madame Giry

"Yes Madame." they said in unison.

She looked at them with a dead stare and they got back to practicing. The hours went by and the stage was cleared, the lights were ready and the cast and crew gathered on the stage to welcome their long anticipated guest.

**Author's note:**

**Sorry for the short chapter, more is on the way! Please leave a review! I'm anxious to hear what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**I DO NOT OWN THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA. I just obsess over it…It is based on the musical, it is under the category for the movie, because I couldn't find the category for the musical under musical….go figure…. Enjoy and please review!**

**~Chapter 2~**

The company and stage hands were talking and making noise in anticipation, until finally the manager walks on the stage and they all fall silent.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as you know for weeks now we have been awaiting the arrival of one of the most famous and talented opera singers in all of Europe-"

"Ha!" laughed Carlotta sarcastically.

"As I was saying...It is my honor to introduce Miss Anna Fontaine."

Everyone in the group applauded, besides Carlotta, and welcomed her warmly as she walked onto the stage. When she finally came into the light, they were all in awe of her shear beauty, some people were left speechless. The jealous ballet girls became even more envious when they finally saw her, for they were expecting someone who wasn't attractive but had a voice of gold, not someone who had a beautiful appearance and a beautiful voice. But as much as they hated her, for whatever reason, they were all anxious to hear her speak.

"Hello everyone, and thank you so much for having me perform here tonight, I have wanted to visit France for years, and to be able to perform and see your country at the same time is just a dream come true for me."

They all smiled at one another and began to introduce them selves one by one. Madame Giry smiled at her and then casually looked up to box five, to see if there was any reaction from the most important source, and all she saw was a sweep of a black cape behind the curtain. She looked back at Anna, introduced herself, and then showed her to her dressing room to prepare for the performance that would take place in an hour.

Anna sat in her dressing room looking around at how elegant the decor was. She admired the crafting of the wood work and the colors of the wallpaper. She the heard a light knock at her door, "come in" she said lightly, a frail girl walked into the room with long dirty blonde hair that was partially held back with a white bow and dark brown eyes. She closed the door behind her and said "Bonjour Mademoiselle, I am Meg Giry, Madame Giry's daughter, and I just wanted to welcome you personally. I was listening to you warm up earlier and I adore your voice, it's nothing like I've ever heard."

"It is an honor you meet you Meg, and I thank you for your lovely compliment. Maybe sometime I could watch you practice your ballet routines; I hear you're the best of the best."

"Oh thank you Madame, but I should be letting you get ready; you have 10 minutes until curtain."

"Thank you Meg, I hope to hear from you soon." she said with a smile. "Oh and Meg, you can call me Anna."

Anna went back to looking around her dressing room; she especially admired a floor length mirror that had a beautiful gold frame. She go into her costume and took a final look in the mirror fixed her long dark red curly hair and went out to the stage.

**Author's note:**

**Sorry for the short chapter, more is on the way! Please leave a review! I'm anxious to hear what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

**I DO NOT OWN THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA. I just obsess over it…It is based on the musical, it is under the category for the movie, because I couldn't find the category for the musical under musical….go figure…. Enjoy and please review!**

**~Chapter 3~**

Anna was welcomed warmly by the audience and she performed for an hour and a half with an intermission, all different selections from different operas and finally when her show was over she sang a song she had written herself as the finale:

No more talk  
>of darkness,<br>Forget these  
>wide-eyed fears.<br>I'm here,  
>nothing can harm you -<br>my words will  
>warm and calm you.<p>

Let me be  
>your freedom,<br>let daylight  
>dry -your tears.<br>I'm here,  
>with you, beside you,<br>to guard you  
>and to guide you . . .<p>

Say you love me  
>every<br>waking moment,  
>turn my head<br>with talk of summertime . . .

Say you need me  
>with you,<br>now and always . . .  
>promise me that all<br>you say is true -  
>that's all I ask<br>of you . . .

Let me be  
>your shelter,<br>let me  
>be your light.<br>You're safe:  
>No-one will find you<br>your fears are  
>far behind you . . .<p>

All I want  
>is freedom,<br>a world with  
>no more night . . .<br>and you  
>always beside me<br>to hold me  
>and to hide me . . .<p>

Then say you'll share with  
>me one<br>love, one lifetime . . .  
>Let me lead you<br>from your solitude . . .

Say you need me  
>with you<br>here, beside you . . .  
>anywhere you go,<br>let me go too -  
>love me,<br>that's all I ask  
>of you . . .<p>

Say you'll share with  
>me one<br>love, one lifetime . . .  
>say the word<br>and I will follow you . . .

Share each day with  
>me, each<br>night, each morning . . .

Love me -  
>that's all I ask<br>of you . . .

The audience applauded and gave her a standing ovation as the curtain fell. A single figure in box five stood and applauded, then disappeared.

Anna returned to her dressing room after making her way through the mobs of people in the hallways waiting for her to find dozens of flowers of every kind, but when she sat down a her vanity she found a single red rose with a black ribbon tied on its stem. She picked it up and examined it carefully and then she heard a knock at her door, Madame Giry walked in and congratulated her and said "He is very pleased with you." smiled and walked out of the room leaving Anna in confusion. She changed from her costume into a black laced corset and robe and stated to comb her hair, when all the candles in the room started to blow out one by one. Her head followed them as they blew out in a circle around her. As she got up to leave the room her door locked, and heard a noise behind her. She looked at the mirror and saw a man standing there dressed in black from head to toe. The only thing that stood out was his white mask that covered half of his face. She walked closer to the figure in the mirror and looked in awe. He reached his hand out to her and she took it.

**Author's note:**

**Please leave a review! I'm anxious to hear what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Again I do not own the phantom of the opera, I just own my OC. Ok but here's chapter 4 enjoy!**

**~Chapter 4~**

Anna took the hand of this complete stranger. Why would she do that? Maybe because for some reason she trusted him, even though she had never met him before. She was hypnotized by this man, he was very mysterious, and that intrigued her. As they walked down through the dark, cold catacombs of the opera, she heard organs and the man began to sing:

_Sing once again with me our strange duet ...  
>My power over you grows stronger yet... <em>

_And though you turn from me,  
>to glance behind,<br>the Phantom of the Opera is there - inside your mind... _

"His voice..." she thought to herself, it was the mot beautiful thing she had ever heard, it was perfect in every way. "How is he not headlining in the operas here?" she thought. His voice was so soothing, and exquisite, she could listen to him sing to her all day. And that's what she couldn't believe, such a beautiful voice was singing to her. It was so seductive; she couldn't help herself but began so sing with him. The words just came to her, and right then she remembered all of those old stories she had heard on her trip to the opera house, this man must be The Phantom of the Opera.

_Those who have seen your face draw back in fear ...  
>I am the mask you wear... <em>

_It's me they hear..._ he sang

They sang together, which was probably one of the beautiful vocal combinations anyone would ever hear. There was simply nothing like it:

_Your/my spirit and my/your voice in one  
>combined: the Phantom of the Opera<br>is there - inside your/my mind... _

At the end of a hallway she saw what looked to be a river that flowed through out the bottom of the opera house's foundation. He helped her into a small boat, and they started down this river. Candelabras came up from the water and a light mist began to cover the water.

He started to sing again.

_In all your fantasies,  
>you always knew that man and mystery... <em>

_... Were both in you ..._ she added

Again, they sang together creating a blissful sound.

_And in this labyrinth where night is blind,  
>the Phantom of the Opera is therehere - inside your/my mind... _

"Sing, my Angel of Music!" He commanded.

_He's there the Phantom of the Opera ..._ she sang.

And each time he commanded her to sing, she went up a key and executed it perfectly, until she got to the top of her vocal range, and the last note echoed throughout this cave surrounded by candles. The boat came to a stop. She looked around in awe at this beautiful "lair" it was filled with golden candle light that came from several candelabras. The lights reflected off the lake and dark maroon drapes covered several mirrors. He stepped out of the boat and helped her out of it. She stood there looking at him as he took off him fedora and black cape and flung them on the floor next to an organ.

He took both of her hands and walked her a few steps over to his organ. At first he just stood there and admired her, he thought to himself "Everything about her is perfect." He stared at her. He memorized every inch of her. He started at her beautiful curled maroon colored hair that fell down to her lower back, her skin that was almost as white as snow, her beautifully shaped red lips and her elegant nose. He looked at her body, she was very thin, however she was perfectly curved. Her breasts were well portioned and were beautifully displayed in her corset. Her legs looked as if she had done some dancing in that past as well. The one thing that was absolutely breathtaking about her were her eyes, they were the brightest blue in the center of the iris and dark blue around the edges. Her pupils were always small too, so her eyes look as those of a cat. He couldn't stop staring at them. And her voice was simply the most unreal thing he had ever heard.

As he admired her she admired him. He was pure beauty. His eyes were beautiful and blue, his skin was not quite as pale as hers, but it was darker. He was very tall and muscular and had perfectly straight teeth. However, the one side of his face that she could see was beautiful, she could see the other that was covered by strikingly white mask. She knew he had some sort of deformity, but she didn't care, for she had already fallen in love with him.

He then sat her down on the bench of his organ and began to sing to her again. She was mesmerized once more.

_Night-time sharpens__,  
>heightens each sensation<br>Darkness stirs and wakes imagination  
>silently the senses abandon their defenses...<em>

He stood behind her and rested his hands on her shoulders and slowly and seductively moved them down her arms to her waist. __

_Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor  
>Grasp it, sense it - tremulous and tender<br>Turn your face away  
>from the garish light of day,<em>

He pressed the palm of his hand to her cheek, turning her face to one side and then put his hand under her chin and turned it back around.

_turn your thoughts away  
>from cold, unfeeling light -<br>and listen to the music of the night ..._

He snapped away from her, took her hand and led her across his lair, having left his scent on her and leaving her wanting more.__

_Close your eyes and surrender to your  
>darkest dreams,<br>Purge your thoughts of the life  
>you knew before,<br>Close your eyes  
>let your spirit start to soar<br>and you'll live  
>as you've never lived before...<br>_

He stopped walking and turned to her and softly brushed her cheek and held the back of her neck and she closed her eyes listening to his alluring voice.

_Softly, deftly__,  
>music shall surround you ...<br>Feel it, hear it,  
>closing in around you ...<br>Open up your mind,  
>let your fantasies unwind,<br>in this darkness which  
>you know you cannot fight -<br>the darkness of the music of the night ..._

He walked her a little father across the floor until they were close to his bed.__

_Let your mind start a journey  
>through a strange new world,<br>Leave all thoughts  
>of the world you knew before,<br>Let your soul take you where you  
>long to be!<br>Only then can you belong to me...  
><em>

He spun her around so her back was against his chest and he moved his hands around her body in a sexual, caring way. She closed her eyes as he led on of her hands up to the left side of his face.

_Floati__ng, falling, sweet intoxication,  
>Touch me, trust me savor each sensation,<br>Let the dream begin,  
>let your darker side give in<br>to the power of the music that I write -  
>the power of the music of the night ...<em>

She passed out in his arms. He picked her up and carried her to his bed and placed her down gently.__

_You alone can make my song take flight -  
>help me make the music of the night...<em>

**Author's note: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! I understand that this is exactly like the phantom of the opera only instead of Christine it's Anna, but remember this is a flash back (sort of) and I will eventually write about what happened when the phantom did meet Christine. So until then, thanks for reading!**


End file.
